


Right Here With You

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cozy Cabin in the Woods, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Never moving. Staying here forever,” Tony mumbled from under a giant blanket he’d wrapped around himself as Steve entered the cabin’s living room. He could barely see Tony’s face around the large, fluffy fabric.“Not moving huh?” Steve asked with a laugh.“Nope. Never ever. Got everything I could ever want right here.”Steve leaned down and kissed Tony’s barely exposed forehead and then his nose before sitting next to him. “Guess I’ll just drink both of these myself then.”Tony’s head poked out of the covers just a bit more, the sweet aroma of rich chocolate wafting from the mug Steve passed under his nose.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Right Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  -Cocoa in front of the fire  
> 😘

“Never moving. Staying here forever,” Tony mumbled from under a giant blanket he’d wrapped around himself as Steve entered the cabin’s living room. He could barely see Tony’s face around the large, fluffy fabric.

“Not moving huh?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“Nope. Never ever. Got everything I could ever want right here.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony’s barely exposed forehead and then his nose before sitting next to him. “Guess I’ll just drink both of these myself then.”

Tony’s head poked out of the covers just a bit more, the sweet aroma of rich chocolate wafting from the mug Steve passed under his nose.

They’d driven out to Tony’s cabin in Vermont for a weekend away. They’d planned to go out and ski and possibly attempt snowshoeing for the first time, but the moment Tony had turned off the car engine on Thursday night, snow had started falling and it hadn’t let up since. Big, fluffy snowflakes had been steadily blanketing everything around them, a white cocoon enveloping the cabin. They’d decided it was a sign to stay indoors and enjoy some quiet time together. It all looked just as pretty – and was much warmer – from inside, where the floor to ceiling windows in basically every room of the place made it feel like they were in their own little snow globe. They had everything they needed in the cabin, and never had to go out, so why not enjoy it?

On that first day, Steve had found everything he needed to make hot chocolate. And not the powdery kind he found too sweet and not creamy enough. The real deal. And every afternoon since then, they’d made a fire in the living room’s wood fireplace and Steve had made them fancy hot chocolates worthy of all the hipster cafés back in the city. They’d snuggled together on the couch and daydreamed together about the future. _Their_ future. It had been absolutely perfect, and if Steve was being honest, he wanted to hold Tony to his words and stay in that little snowy cabin in the woods with him forever.

“I thought you said we were out of stuff to make more hot chocolate?” Tony asked, puzzled as he made grabby hands under the cover for the mug Steve placed on the coffee table in front of them.

“I did say that, yes,” Steve agreed, bitting down a smile. “’Cause you kept stealing pieces of chocolate and we were getting low on supplies. I hid everything in the cupboard over the fridge, so we’d have enough for today.”

Tony let out an overexaggerated offended gasp, the blanket slipping off his head in the process. “Captain America _lied_?!”

“I was just rearranging the narrative to suit my own agenda, which was to have hot chocolate and snuggle on the couch again this afternoon with you, since it’s our last day here. It was for the greater good, really.”

“Don’t bullshit PR spin me, you lied, plain and simple!”

“I just really like this little afternoon ritual with you, and I wasn’t ready to let it go. Or face the outside world to go get more groceries. I kinda love the little bubble we’re in, just us, isolated from the world. It’s nice to have you all to myself like this.”

Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss Steve. “I like it a lot too, and don’t want to go back either. Wasn’t kidding about never wanting to move from this couch.”

Steve pulled Tony closer, kissing him again and again, letting their lips linger and tongues exploring lazily. He also really enjoyed being able to do anything they wanted without worry of someone barging in on them or being interrupted. “Think we could add a couple more days to our stay?” he asked selfishly, when Tony finally pulled away, reaching for his mug of hot chocolate.

Tony took in a long sip and let out a content sigh before snuggling into Steve’s side again. “I don’t see why not. Don’t think the world’s on fire- or at least, not with anything we can do about it… I think I can swing a few more days here with you all alone.”

“We’ll need to go get more chocolate though. And milk. We’re out.” Steve chuckled when Tony just gave him a look, asking if it was true this time without saying a single word. “For real, I promise. I kept one square of chocolate for you to eat later, but we are all out otherwise. And we will need a couple more dinner and lunch options.”

“I can probably have some food delivered. We don’t need to go anywhere if we don’t want to.”

Steve smiled, burying a kiss in Tony’s soft dark hair before taking a sip from his own mug. “Then it’s settled. I’m staying right here with you, forever.”


End file.
